


Silk and Shadows

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Naked Cuddling, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Her hands sweep down Isabelle’s back until her fingers press into lush hips, leaving the barest indentations in flawless skin.Izzy smiles and trails a finger over her jaw until she can tilt her chin for a kiss. Like this, without her infamous stilettos, Izzy is a couple of inches shorter than her and Clary loves that Isabelle urges her down until their lips connect.It’s slow and sweet and feels like syrup in her veins.





	Silk and Shadows

Walking into the bathroom, a cloud of steam envelopes her. The humidity is a wave of warmth over bare skin and tension leaves her shoulders as she takes a deep breath.

Her mouth turns up in a faint grin as she hears singing coming from the shower, wonderfully, beautifully off-tune but enthusiastic all the same.

She eases the shower door open but doesn’t immediately climb in. Instead, she studies a body she knows as well as her own, gaze roving over wet curves.

It’s covetous. It’s wondering.

Her focus is interrupted, however, as her girlfriend looks over her shoulder with a grin. Her face is covered with a plum-colored mask. She wrinkles her nose and it’s so cute she can hardly stand it. “What are you waiting for?”

Clary laughs a little, stepping into the shower and shivering at the heat that wraps around her as she draws the door closed. Isabelle turns back away, lifting her face to the shower’s spray to wash off the cleanser.

Biting her lip, Clary moves closer to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her middle from behind. Her hips perfectly cradle Izzy’s ass and she reaches a hand up, pulling her hair to the side as she leans in, kissing a trail over Isabelle’s back, nipping gently at the jut of a shoulder blade. She feels her girlfriend hum at the contact, wriggling her hips back, making the pressure a little firmer, stoking the heat just a little more.

Isabelle backs away from the stream of water when she’s done rinsing her face and Clary allows herself to be guided back until she hits the wall opposite. Turning in her arms, Izzy leans close and Clary’s breath catches at the look in her eyes.

It’s playful and fun and warm, overwhelming in the love that shines from the most beautiful brown eyes Clary’s ever seen. It’s everything Clary wants.

It’s everything she needs.

As Isabelle falls into her, Clary’s overwhelmed in the best damn way. God, she’s so soft. Lean muscles give way to full curves and it’s a heady experience, knowing she can touch and taste without restriction.

Her hands sweep down Isabelle’s back until her fingers press into lush hips, leaving the barest indentations in flawless skin.

Izzy smiles and trails a finger over her jaw until she can tilt her chin for a kiss. Like this, without her infamous stilettos, Izzy is a couple of inches shorter than her and Clary loves that Isabelle urges her down until their lips connect. 

Kissing Isabelle is so different than kissing anyone else. Clary’s never felt like this with anyone else-- like she could lose herself in the feel of lips sliding against each other, like nothing else matters so much as keeping this connection.

She bites down on Izzy’s bottom lip, worrying it a little before soothing any sting with her tongue. Taken as an invitation, Isabelle tilts her head just a bit more and deepens the kiss and their moans echo against the slick walls of the shower.

It’s slow and sweet and feels like syrup in her veins.

Her hands move down to her girlfriend’s ass, squeezing just a little before Clary’s dragging her closer until she’s crowded against the wall, until all of her senses are clouded with the feel of Isabelle, hot and wet and willing against her. The smell of their shampoo-- and, she thinks giddily, they do have a shampoo that they both use that reminds them of each other when the other is away-- surrounds them and with the buffer of the shower, the humidity that steams up their bathroom, it’s like they’re in their own little world.

When Izzy breaks their kiss, she doesn’t move too far away, instead falling to kiss behind her ear, down her neck. Her kisses have a bite to them and Clary groans as she lets her head fall to the side, granting more access for Iz to suck bruises against pale, unblemished skin. She feels her girlfriend’s grin against her throat and finds herself biting back a noise-- a laugh, bright and full of joy.

Not one to be outdone, however, Clary shifts and brings up a leg, wrapping it around Isabelle’s hip.

Izzy whispers, _“Mi sirenita,”_ against the hollow of her throat, reaching a hand down to sweep against her thigh, hitching it high, bringing them closer together. _“Tan hermosa.”_

Clary grins a little as she lets her eyes fall shut, already knowing the effect her words will have.

 _“Mi Corazón,”_ she says, voice low. _“Te amo.”_

Every time Clary speaks Spanish, she can almost see Izzy lose a little control. She gets a little rougher, her touches losing the finesse she prides herself on. 

Clary loves making Izzy lose control.

She’s a little surprised, though, when Isabelle pulls back. Clary lets her foot fall back to the ground, lets herself be guided until she’s closer to the water. It warms her back up, her back having grown a little chilly. Isabelle nudges her until she’s leaning against the shower wall and this time she drops to her knees.

A sharp intake of breath later and Clary feels a little hazy. Izzy looks up at her and Clary’s heart clenches a little, painfully. 

She never expected this. She never expected someone so beautiful to want her, to love her. Isabelle was a surprise on so many fronts but God, does Clary love her.

As though she knows what Clary’s thinking-- and distantly, she wonders that her feelings aren’t just splashed all over her face-- Isabelle leans close, placing a gentle kiss on her thigh before moving up to bite at her hip. Lifting one of Clary’s legs, Izzy urges it over her shoulder and she shudders out a breath as she lets her hands go to Izzy’s hair, running through dark strands, pulling her closer. Izzy goes to a point but stops before she’s where Clary wants her most. Instead she takes a minute and simply stares at Clary, breathing her in, and a moan is wrenched from her as she watches Iz lick her lips.

Isabelle knows what Clary likes; She knows just how to use her teeth and tongue and fingers to have Clary a gasping wreck above her. 

They lose track of time and Clary’s legs are jello by the time the water’s gone tepid, Izzy’s full weight pinning her to the wall as they both catch their breath.

A little while later, they’re in bed. The light is low in their bedroom and Isabelle leans against a mountain of pillows as Clary rests her head on her stomach. They haven’t dressed yet-- have barely taken the time to towel dry-- and Clary closes her eyes as she relaxes into her girlfriend’s warmth.

Izzy’s such a contradiction. There’s so much under the surface and Clary learns something new about her love every day. She’s brash and bold but has tendencies of vulnerability and insecurity like everyone else.

Tilting her head up, she meets Isabelle’s eyes and they smile at each other, something soft and deep passing between their gazes. It takes more strength than it probably should, but Clary moves until she’s on her hands and knees, crawling up until she’s leaning over her girlfriend, who just looks up at her with eyes that crinkle at the corners in happiness.

Ducking down, Clary lets their noses brush in the gentlest caress before she’s kissing across a sharp cheekbone, biting a mark on a soft jawline before sucking a bruise behind Izzy’s ear that her hair will cover up come morning.

She kisses a trail wherever she pleases as Izzy runs hands across her shoulders, brushing through her hair. She hears Iz sigh before relaxing deeper into their sheets and she takes that as permission to continue her little quest.

Licking across a collarbone, Clary kisses the space between her breasts, venturing over to close her mouth over a nipple. With leisurely sucks, she takes he time until she feels it harden against her tongue, her hands wrapping around Izzy’s sides, firm pressure that grounds them both. Humming a little in satisfaction, it’s not until then that she moves to the other one, repeating the process until Izzy grows a little restless, spreading her legs wider for Clary to fall into.

She relaxes again soon enough as Clary continues her journey down, nibbling at the soft skin of her stomach, nosing along the faintest stretch marks that traverse her hips. 

Clary settles back down with a sigh, resting her head on Isabelle’s stomach. She's so comfortable that she knows she could fall asleep just like this, letting Izzy's softness surround her. Isabelle wraps a leg around her back, heel against her spine, and the weight of it is steadying as their breathing slows and they enjoy the silence.

Closing her eyes, Clary smiles as she feels nails scratch softly at her scalp, as she feels Iz sweep her hair behind her ear.

It’s these moments that mean the most-- the quiet intimacy, the warmth that intertwines with heat to bring her to her knees.

It’s everything she always wanted and it took ages and ages for her to realize why she never found it.

Now that she has, Clary vows to keep it, whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr or twitter @carmenlire!


End file.
